When Death is Easier Then Life
by RavenEyes
Summary: Ginny is finally going to tell Harry that she loves him. She just has to..but what happens when she is too late. Rated R for suicide.


Ginny Weasley sat in the middle of the Quidditch field with her head buried in her hands. "Why did he have to go? Why didn't someone stop this from happening?" Ginny's head hurt from thinking over and over in her mind how things could have been different. How he could still be alive and with her? Even if he didn't realize she was there, at least he would be alive. "Damn it!!"yelled Ginny as she picked up his sword and jabbed it into the ground beside of her. She was enraged with anger, guilt and sadness. She couldn't believe it was true. Images came flooding back into her mind. *****3 hours earlier***** "Ginny, don't you understand that he doesn't love you and he's never going to?" yelled Ron as he walked after his sister. "I don't care Ron, I have to tell him!" yelled Ginny as she started to walk up to the boys dormitories. "Ginny he's got a lot of things on his mind and he doesn't need you to add to them," said Ron as his sister walked into the boy's room. Harry was lying in his bed with all the lights out. "Harry, are you ok?" asked Ginny as she walked in. An odd coldness swept over her body and down her back.It had been five years since Harry had saved her from the grasp of Tom Riddle and she hadn't felt that cold feeling sweep over her since then. A bad feeling over took Ginny. "Harry, it's me Ginny. I need to tell you something." Ginny started towards a motionless Harry when a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed Ginny's hand. "He's dead," said Draco Malfoy in a scared and sad tone. Ginny pulled her hand away from his and ran over to Harry's lifeless body. She got down on her knees and put her head on his chest. Ginny closed her eyes and listened. She couldn't hear a heartbeat. "No, Harry!!!" she grabbed his face it felt stone cold. "What did you do?" she cried as she pulled Harry into a hug. "Ginny let him go. There's nothing you can do for him," said Draco as he tried to pull Ginny away from Harry's lifeless body. "No you bastard! Get away from me!" she screamed as she cried histerically."How could you do this?" "I didn't kill him. I came in here to talk to him about...you," he said. Ginny stopped crying long enough to look up at him. "What?" she asked. "Ginny, I'm in love with you. I knew Potter was to, so I came to talk to him about it," said Draco. "So you killed him!" yelled Ginny. "No, he was already dead when I got here. Look at this note." Draco handed Ginny a note. To Ginny and the Rest of the World, I know what you all are thinking: " The boy who lived didn't want to live." Well, that's not all true. I did want to live but not without my heart. My heart is Ginny Weasley. Ginny I know you never knew how much I loved you but I really wish you could have. Every time I would go to tell you, you would run off. Then I saw Malfoy look at you like I look at you. He had that look of desire in his eyes and I knew you had to seen it. Please don't blame yourself for my death but I just love you too much to watch you with Malfoy,and death is easier than life. Tell Sirius I love him and he is the best godfather there is. Tell Dumbledore that I will be waiting for him. Tell Ron and Hermione to take care of each other and not to be sad over my death. Finally Ginny, I want you to be happy. So please feel no guilt about this and I can't wait to see you again. Love dearly, Harry Potter Ginny stared at the note for a couple of minutes. Tears started to run down her face again. She put her hand on Harry's and pulled out a little vial that once held poison. Ginny looked up at Draco but didn't speak. She didn't even breathe. "Ginny I'm so sorry it happened this way.."said Draco as he started to approach Ginny and Harry. But Ginny stopped him and looked down at Harry. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Then she got up and laid the note on his dresser. She opened the last drawer and pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword. Ginny knew Harry kept it because she was there when he asked Dumbledore for it. Draco watched Ginny pull out the long sword and walk back over to Harry. "Ginny what are you doing?" asked Draco a little worried. Ginny looked down at Harry then back at the vial. Then she looked over at Draco. "Leave me alone," she said and she threw Harry's invisibility cloak on her and walked out. ******Back to Present***** Ginny couldn't believe he loved her. "Oh Harry, why did you do this? I love you so much." Tears where soaking her robes and her hair was sticking to her from sweat. "Well it doesn't matter now anyway,"she said as she pulled the sword out of the ground. "You said that you wanted me to be happy." Ginny held the sword up to her throat and looked up."I'll be with you soon my dear,"and in one quick motion Ginny's life was taken. Her body fell to the ground on top of Harry's cloak. From a window high in the castle Draco Malfoy watched as his love took her life. 


End file.
